Kurt's On YouTube?
by GleeLoveBabe
Summary: But still, NEVER look up Kurt Hummel on YouTube if/when he's around unless you want to start WAR! Fluff! Reviews are love  : metions of Klaine :P


**Kurt's On Youtube?**

**Title: Kurt's On Youtube?**

**Author: **GleeLoveBabe

**Charcters: **Kurt H, Blaine A, (two) Warblers; Wes and David.

**Summary: **But still, NEVER look up Kurt Hummel on YouTube if/when he's around unless you want to start WAR! Fluff!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to Ryan Murphy. Although, if I did Daren and Chris would be having there honeymoon right now.**

"Oh My God!" David shouted as Blaine held his ears.

"What?" Wes asked curiously chuckling as Blaine glared at David for deafning him slightly.

"KURT'S ON YOUTUBE!" he shouted as both Wes and Blaine rushed over to David and his laptop.

Soon David, Wes and Blaine were looking over the 104 videos that came up in suggestions after David had typed in Kurt Hummel. Blaine's eyes widened as he noticed a video named

"4 Minutes - Mercedes and Kurt - McKinley High School".

Wes and David seemed to have noticed it too beacuse before Blaine knew it Rachel was on screen rambling about how great the perfromence went before the perfromence actually came to David's laptop screen.

Suddenly, large trumpets appeared on screen and Mercedes and Kurt, _dressed in Cheerio uniforms,_ began to come up and sing. Kurt and his O' so sexy body began to walk around with Mercedes still singing to one of Madonna's classics. Wes chuckled at Blaine's shocked, however, melting face was staring at Kurt.

"I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow

There's enough room for both" Kurt sang while Blaine stared and Wes and David

laughed at Blaine's awe expression.

Once the incredible video had finished and Blaine, Wes and David stopped laughing and clapping David clicked onto another Kurt video randomly not even knowing the title.

Suddenly a black and white screen came up and there was Kurt, with Tina and Brittany, dancing to Single Ladies by Beyonce. Alright, so Blaine couldn't help but laugh at that one. Espeically when Kurt fixed his gorgeous hair staring ahead in space. Then when he had finished the video a few words appeared saying

Sorry Kurt, but Finn and I found this and couldn't help but upload it

~Rachel xox.

Blaine, Wes and David knew they should have but couldn't help but put a comment.

SkaterDavid97: wow kurt. you sure know how to move. From, Wes, David and ofcourse Blaine :P.

Knowing it was wrong David found another video.

"Defiying Gravity- Kurt and Rachel Diva Off"

(A/N: Kurt didn't break the note at the end)

Before the video started - again - Rachel appeared saying a few words. Something about how awesome Kurt was. The three boys couldn't argue at that.

Kurt came on screen and began to sing a High F, a note rather diificlut, especially for a male to sing.

"Go KURT!" Wes said cheering his friend on, even though it was a video.

Suddenly Rachel came on screen and began to sing also.

"BOO!" David shouted at the screen, but only Wes and Blaine heard.

Back and fourth from Kurt to Rachel until it was over. The boys cheered at the end. Noticing how proud both diva's seemed at the end. They looked at some comments as well. The most liked one was:

I liked they gay kid better, the girl annoyed me.

7 days ago. 203 likes.

David also liked it.

The second most liked was:

the Kurt dude was great but the Rachel chick was AMAZING! She will make it on Broadway- Kurt will make it on T.V... maybe.

2 weeks ago. 47 likes.

David replied saying.

Kurt, our friend will make it on Broadway, Rachel Kurt's friend may make it on Broadway too. Whilst you will make it to the end of highschool before being a computer, hobo geek.

22 second ago. 33 likes.

The boys watched a few more, like

True Colours

and

Umbrella/Singin' In The Rain

until the saw the one and only Kurt Hummel in the hall-way peering through the door.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he walked through the wooden door and over to the three boys letting there laughter escape uncontrollabley.

"YOUTUBE! YOUR ON YOUTUBE KURT!" David shouted recieveing glares from Wes and Blaine after screaming out loud.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurt screamed, once again, hittin' the High F.

"Well, you see," Blaine began, "Rachel or 'StarBerryDiva1243' uploaded performences of... you?"

"LIKE WHAT?"

"4 minutes,"

"Single Ladies,"

"Defiying Gravity,"

"True Colours and,"

"Singin' In The Rain"

Kurt was humilitated infront of two of his newly found best friends and his gorgeous boyfriend. And Rachel... oh she was dead. Kurt ran out of the room feircely slamming the door making his way to none other than the Berry house-hold.

The next day, Kurt walked into the three boys dorm room.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, afraid of what would happen next.

"The next time you see Rachel, don't be suprised if she got a nose job" Kurt winked before walking out of the room.

Uh-Oh! thought all three boys, Wes, David and Blaine. At the moment they knew NEVER to look Kurt up on YouTube. Nevertheless, David still logged into YouTube and checked his messages and such,

Dear SkaterDavid97,

Your comment on 'Defiying Gravity- Kurt and Rachel Diva Off' has recieved 197 likes, making your comment the top comment.

HA, Kurt was liked very much.

But still, NEVER look up Kurt Hummel on YouTube if/when he's around unless you want to start WAR!

_I can do much worse but still not my best. Took a while too write so see that button down there click it and reveiw. (:

~Taylor


End file.
